harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Amos Diggory
Amos Diggory was a wizard who works in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures at the Ministry of Magic. He and his wife lost their son Cedric in 1995, when he was murdered by Peter Pettigrew on Lord Voldemort's orders. Biography The Diggory family lives either in or near to the village of Ottery St. Catchpole, near the Weasley, Lovegood, and Fawcett families. In 1994, Amos and his family attended the Quidditch World Cup. After a Death Eater riot broke out, a team of Wizards and Witches including Amos found the house-elf Winky lying beneath the Dark Mark and questioned her about what happened. He performed Prior Incantato on the wand of Harry Potter to deduce who had used the Morsmordre spell. Later, he asked Arthur Weasley to help Alastor Moody out of trouble; unbeknownst to him, this was the day Moody was kidnapped by Barty Crouch Jr. Amos simply thought it was another false alarm from the paranoid Moody and wanted to ensure that the former Auror's new job at Hogwarts would not be jeopardized. Quidditch World Cup]] That same year, Amos's son Cedric was selected as Hogwarts' champion in the Triwizard Tournament, something Amos was extremely proud of him for. However, Harry Potter's name also came out of the Goblet of Fire. Many people erroneously believed that Harry intentionally tried to cheat Cedric and Hufflepuff house out of their deserved glory, as he was too young to be selected and received the most publicity. Amos was openly rude to Harry before the tournament's Third Task. This infuriated Molly Weasley, with whom Amos almost had a public confrontation, but his wife restrained him. Harry and Cedric considered themselves to be equally winners at the end of the tournament, thus they both touched the Triwizard Cup, unwittingly taking a Portkey as part of the trap Lord Voldemort set for Harry. Voldemort ordered his servant Peter Pettigrew to kill Cedric. Harry managed to escape the graveyard with Cedric's body, returning him to his devastated parents (Amos openly sobbed later while Harry explained what happened). Amos thanked Harry for returning Cedric's body, and assured him that they did not blame Harry for his death. Harry tried to give them the prize money that came with winning the tournament, but they refused it. It is likely that when the Ministry tried to discredit Harry and Dumbledore, which involved saying Cedric died in an accident, Amos was against this. His fate after the incident and during the Second Wizarding War is unknown. Personality and traits Amos was extremely proud of his son, Cedric, to the point of boasting about his accomplishments at every opportunity and giving one of Cedric's Quidditch competitors, the famous Harry Potter, a hard time. Cedric, on the other hand, was quite modest, saying that he only won because Harry fell off his broom. Amos is quite emotional and often gets carried away with himself. Amos loved his son very deeply, and was devastated by his death. However, despite his dislike for Harry's superior popularity, Amos neither blamed nor held a grudge towards him, and was instead grateful to him for bringing back Cedric's corpse. Amos also seems to have disrespect for non-human beings (or at least, House-elves). But this is common in most of the wizards at the time. Probably for millennia the house elves were serving the wizard kind and for a normal wizard it was quite normal. Behind the scenes *British actor Jeff Rawle portrayed Amos Diggory in the film adaptation of Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire. In contrast to Amos Diggory's boastful and impolite portrayal in the books, in the film, Diggory is represented as being quite friendly and amicable. *In the books, Amos has a scrubby brown beard. In the films, he is clean-shaven. Etymology *Amos is from Hebrew and means "to be troubled." In the Bible, Amos was a prophet who tried to make the people understand that without morals and prayers, salvation would not come. *Diggory may be from digger, either (1) a person who digs or (2) a nickname for an Australian or New Zealand soldier. It also seems likely that the name comes from Digory Kirke, a character in C.S. Lewis's Narnia series, as J.K. Rowling has said they are some of her favourite books. Appearances minifigure.]] *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire *Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (film)'' *''LEGO Harry Potter: Years 1-4'' Notes and References fi:Amos Diggory fr:Amos Diggory it:Amos Diggory ru:Амос Диггори Diggory, Amos Diggory, Amos Category:Diggory family Diggory, Amos Diggory, Amos